Natsu Dragneel vs. Katsuki Bakugou
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail and Katsuki Bakugou from My Hero Academia. Description These two combatants are all set for a massively hot and dangerous explosive battle. But who will emerge victorious? Interlude For a very long time, fiery explosions has been a very destructive to most people in the community. But these two combatants have mastered to control these kinds of powers. Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail Guild... ... and Katsuki Bakugou, the powerfully explosive superhero of U.A. High. Who will be the one surviving these blasts, the Fire Dragon Slayer or the Explosion kid. Natsu Dragneel 400 years ago, Natsu Dragneel was a little boy living in village with his family. Until he and his family were killed by a horde of Dragon who are destroying the village. Fortunately Zeref, Natsu's older brother, survived the attack but was left devastated about the lost of his family. He then went to study magic about life and death to find a way to revive his younger brother Natsu. Whilst trying to revive Natsu, Zeref has got cursed with magic that kills everyone who goes near him, but he has successfully revived Natsu as his strongest demon: E.N.D. to become potentially more powerful than Zeref. To keep Natsu safe, Zeref handed Natsu over to the Fire Dragon King Igneel. Igneel then taught Natsu to learn Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, a type of magic specifically made to kill dragons. But when time has come, Natsu was sent through a time portal along with 4 other dragon slayers 400 years into the future in July 7 X777, and was abandoned by Igneel for an unknown reason. Fortunately, he was found by guild master Makarov and joined the Fairy Tail Guild in order to find Igneel. Natsu Dragneel has strong conditions such as strength, speed and durability. He also has superior senses like smell or hearing with the combination of his mastery of hand to hand combat. Imbues this with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic makes him a very effective combatants, which would make him one of the strongest mages in the Fairy Tail Guild. But, he has an ability that not everyone can predict, to eat fire. Consuming external sources of fire will replenish Natsu's reserves of Magic or make his magic more powerful either way. Though, he has consumed different sources of magic for example, lightning. Consuming lightning has gave Natsu a unique ability to combine both Fire and Lightning to both burn and electrocute his opponents, Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Another form he can access is the Dragon Force, this gives him draconic features as well as drastically increasing his attack, speed, durability and magic. But after a year of training, Natsu has another one of his strongest modes, Fire Dragon King Mode where it also drastically increases his powers as well as having to use powerful dragon attacks like Fire Dragon King's Roar or Demolition Fist. Natsu is both immensely strong and durable when in multiple battles, he can fought and overwhelmed opponents bigger than him, like when is push a giant mechanical dragon back, carried a giant stone slab and one shot a mountain sized war god. He also survived Jellal's Grand Chariot spell, which rivals the power and force of an actual falling meteorite. He also effortlessly blocked a giant explosive light punch with just one hand, and he isn't even hurt by it at all. Natsu is also fast in a number of battles, having to move at speeds where it hard to see with the eye. He has performed this when rushing into Sting at the beginning of their battle, intercepted a fast flying dagger which nearly killed Lucy at a short distance and even out-speed Jellal's fast Meteor spell while in Dragon Force. But when fighting an opponent faster than him, Natsu has used his superior senses to observe where his opponents can attack next. Despite his headstrong, stubborn and reckless attitude, Natsu is surprising a clever fighter. However, his greatest weakness is extreme motion sickness when he is on moving vehicles like cars, trains or boats due to the side effect of his Dragon-like superior senses overloading his semicircular canals. In addition to another one of his weaknesses, Natsu cannot eat his own fire. Which means if Natsu did consume any fire he creates will not replenish his own magical reserves. Katsuki Bakugou In a city, there are superheroes with quirks that are fighting crime, protecting people and stopping villains. From a superhero school called U.A. High, we have an explosive superhero named Katsuki Bakugo. When Bakugo was a child, he was a preschooler and was eventually the first preschooler to develop a quirk called Explosion. Explosion is a quirk that manipulates explosions through his own sweat. Since he got his quirk, he started to become a jerk and thus, bullying others who he thinks are weaker than him. Even, Bakugo thinks Izuku was looking down on him when the latter was trying to help him up from a fall. Through years of experience, Bakugo learned to use his Explosion quirk to do lots of many things like propelling himself mid-air, blind opponents or fire explosive blasts. He even possesses an above average level strength and hand-to-hand combat. There are a number of moves that Bakugo can perform such as the Blast Rush Turbo, Stun Grenade, Howitzer Impact and AP Shot. He is also equipment with a weapon called the Grenadier Bracers in conjunction to using his Explosion quirk to fire a powerful explosive blast powerful enough to nearly destroy a building from the inside. Bakugo's overall power and quirk is so powerful it could destroy concrete, go on par with Izuku's strength and overpower Shouto Todoroki who is another powerful combatant. He is even described to have incredible power by Pro Heroes and even the League of Villians. However, Bakugo has quite a number of drawbacks with his power, skill and character. Although Bakugo is rather smart and strategic fighter, he has short temper and is rather arrogant, causing him to forget the task at hand in favor of blowing up whatever agitates him. He's also not the type of guy you would want to work with, he's the opposite of teamwork and he believes himself to be number one and looks down upon those he considers weak. Since his Explosion quirk is sweat based, he has to keep himself hydrated and warm since he needs to sweat in order to produce his explosions. Which means he is virtually powerless in extremely cold and dry conditions. Battle The battle takes place in the Grand Magic Games Arena. (Crowd Cheers) Announcer: Let's bring up our fighters for today's match-up Natsu walks into the arena. Announcer: Coming on one side of the battlefield, it's Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild. (Crowd Cheers) Bakugou walks into the arena from the opposite side. Announcer: On the other side, we have Katsuki Bakugou. A superhero from U.A. High. (Crowd Cheers) Happy: Go Natsu!!! Lucy: Yeah, kick his ass Natsu!!! Gray: Go give him a thrashing Natsu!!! Erza: Win this one for Fairy Tail!!! Wendy: You can do it Natsu!!! (Crowd Cheers) Izuku: I've never seen what this Natsu guy can do. He looks pretty tough. I hope Kacchan will be okay. Ochaco: I said it would be easier to team up with friends. But this is a one-on-one match, so it would be breaking the rules if we help him. Tenya: Let's just hope he can pull it off. Eijiro: Besides, he's one of our strongest classmates. All Might: We'll believe he can win this match. Izuku: Yeah. (Crowd Cheers) Natsu: Well now, lookie here? A pretty strong lookin' dude all lined up for me... Now that's what I call hospitality. I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!!! Bakugou: I'm gonna be the greatest hero ever! And anyone who gets in my way gets punched! Natsu: You beat me and you can take on whoever you want. Bakugou: (Insulted) You'll regret making a fool outta me! I'm gonna beat you. I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!!! Announcer: Let the match begin!!! (Bell rings) Both combatants charge forward '---FIGHT---' Natsu and Bakugou trade punches, kicks and blows. Bakugou attempts to punch Natsu. Bakugou: TAKE THIS MORON! The punch explodes. Natsu seems to block the punch and appears unharmed. Bakugou: WHAT!? Natsu: You'll have to do better than that! Natsu attempts to throw a punch. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!! The punch hits and explodes as it hits Bakugou Bakugou: (feels pain) Arggh...! YOU BASTARD!!! Bakugou uses Blast Rush Turbo to charge in and start attacking Natsu. Bakugou: I'll teach you not to mess with me! Bakugou continuously punches Natsu as the latter just blocks it. Bakugou: STUN GRENADE!!! The attack explodes, generates light and pushes Natsu back. Bakugou: WHAT!? He's not hurt by it!? Natsu: (Laughs) Not bad. But now it's time to get serious! Natsu charges forward at full speed. Bakugou: What the...? He's fast! Natsu throws rapid fire punches, hurting Bakugou and throwing him into the air. Natsu jumps up. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!!! The attack explodes and slams Bakugou to the ground. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!! Bakugou sees the attack and barely dodges it. Bakugou: Needless to say... I'll be a fighter that surpasses even you! Bakugou pulls a grenade pin from his Grenadier Bracers. Bakugou: Say goodbye loser! The blast fires from the Grenadier Bracers and hits Natsu. Bakugou: And that's what happens if you mess with me! Bakugou sees and realises his explosive flames are being sucked. Bakugou: Wait! WHAT!? Natsu appears to consume the explosion. Bakugou: He's eating the flames from my attacks!? Natsu finishes consuming the flames. Natsu: Thanks for the meal. Now I got a real fire in my belly. Bakugou: (Gets angry) I'll teach you not to eat my powers. Bakugou uses all his attacks and explosions. But Natsu keeps on eating it. Bakugou: AP SHOT!!! Natsu eats the attack again. Bakugou: STOP EATING MY EXPLOSIONS!!! Natsu: OK, then how about this!? Natsu continues punching Bakugou. When Bakugou counterstrikes, Natsu grabs hold of Bakugou and destroys one of his Grenadier Bracer. Bakugou: HEY!!! YOU DESTROYED MY WEAPON!!! Bakugou attacks again. Natsu destroys the other Grenadier Bracer. Bakugou: (Gets even more angrier) GRRRRRR... YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! HOWITZER IMPACT!!! Natsu jumps through the explosion unharmed. Natsu: It's time to finish this. Natsu prepares for a powerful attack. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST!!! The attack hits Bakugou and creates a devastating explosion. Bakugou: SCREW YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bakugou becomes consumed in the explosion, shattered and vaporised. (Dust clears up) Announcer: Holy smoke, the last man standing is Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel!!! (Bell rings) (Crowd Cheers) Natsu: Man, that guy was a joke. '---KO---' Natsu leaves the battlefield and celebrates his victory with the Fairy Tail Guild members. Class 1-A comes to the battlefield devastated of Bakugou's loss and Izuku finds one of his Grenadier Bracer on the ground. Results Well, that ended brutally. Natsu and Bakugou were pretty tough fighters involving their own firepower and explosions but Natsu was just way tougher. Natsu held the advantage in speed, strength, durability and combat training while Bakugou had the advantage of much more power supply and that's really about it for him. There was no way that any of Bakugou's attacks were going to kill Natsu as they still produce fire which is something Natsu is immune to and can consume it. So there was no way Natsu was going to run out of magic. Not to mention that Natsu has fought against a demon who also uses explosions and has been shown to easily consume them. Fanboy rages: But Natsu got hurt and passed out of Jackal's explosions before. He should be hurt by Bakugou's explosions. It is true that the explosive impacts can hurt Natsu, you can't defy physics. But to state out why: # Because Bakugou and Jackal's abilities work so differently, we can't really assume that they both have the same abilities. # The ability Jackal used were to plant kinectic explosive impacts to whoever touches him. Bakugou does not have this kind of ability. # For the sake of fanboys. Even if we assumed Bakugou had that ability, it already happened so there is no way Natsu will fall for the same ability. # By only passing out from the kinectic impacts of Jackal's explosions, it would also be proven to be another amazing feat for Natsu to survive something that would utterly kill a normal human. Although Bakugou is quite strategic, he is very arrogant, underestimates stronger opponents and tends to lose his temper if something goes wrong for him. This is what leads to his downfall as he becomes less strategic and just simply blows up anything that agitates him. As he tends to use such high level explosions when agitated, Bakugou's excessive use of his quirk is fatal and causes recoil damage that strains his arms and shoulders. This will permanently damage his own arms eventually. Natsu may be airheaded and a joke in his guild but when it comes to anything serious and in battle, he's not joking around at all. Natsu has also shown to use his enhanced senses to study his own opponents abilities before taking them down. Even with the use of his modes like Dragon Force, Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Fire Dragon King Mode or his Half-Dragon form, the result cannot be any different. The winner is Natsu Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel (WINNER): +Stronger +Faster +More Durable +Better Hand-to-Hand Combat Skill +More Firepower +Able to resist Bakugou's attacks +Can consume explosions '-Magic power is limited' '-Reckless' Katsuki Bakugou (LOSER) +Better Power Supply +Strategic '-Weaker' '-Slower' '-Most of his best feats come from using his explosions' '-Easily gets angry that makes him becomes less strategic' '-Excessive use of Explosions can cause pain and strain to his arms' What do you think of my first Death Battle? Good Bad Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Yes, but not with the results Thanks for reading my first Death Battle. Feel free to comment down below about this Death Battle and maybe give me some suggestions on which match-up should I do next. See you guys. Trivia * The connection between Natsu and Katsuki is that they both specialise in fiery and explosive abilities and are considered to be one of the strongest members in the guild and school respectively. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel